The Rifter
For some they never use the Rifter yet for others they use everything. I fall somewhere in between honestly and many of the things I do use I tweak and modify. Below I compiled a list of what I would use if I was able to craft a complete campaign for any of PBs games (not that will happen any time soon if ever). It includes up to and including Issue 81. I will add 82-84 if I ever get copies of them. I will say this. This product is something I honestly felt they had right for about the first 40 issues or so then it went to shit in my opinion on how they went about it. They started including too much Official info that was cut from books they published (stuff that should have been put on the website for free honestly in a place they had specifically for that called the cutting room floor) and started doing a lot of page padding filler things. The Rifter was an excellent way to get more info out there and it is my personal opinion that Kevin mucked it up the moment he took a more direct hand in it's creation. It was also the only thing that was every put out on time until he did. After that we saw issues get later and later to the point of dropping to 3 per year and still always late and even a double issue because one issue was so late. Anyway I'll get off my soapbox about the Rifter since for all intents and purposes it is over and done. Carry on. Note - If something is official then i automatically use it as it considered to be canon for that game. 0 (Fan Made Rifter) Culture and Tradition A megaverse of skills Known Worlds of the Megaverse Spells of the Arch Mage Sunaj Revisited 1 City Creation Rules The New Roman Republic The Knights of Kamnos Nightbane New Morphus Tables Nightbane The Inlustris Nightbane HLS BtS OCCs (need updating to 2e though) 2 The Rifts Connection Hacking, Cyberjacking Wormwood The Blood Shaman Rifts tecnowizard Extravaganza 3 Palladium Fantasy Critters, Magic and Herbs Everybody's Kung Fu Fighting Revised Grappling Rules Mystic China Conversions Spatial mage Primorder 4 Palladium Fantasy Western Empire HLS Palladium Fantasy Death is not always Final Nightbane Tribes of the Moon Rifts Archie Three vs The World Rifts The Evolved 5 Robotech new mecha HU, N&SS The Rahu-Man Palladium Fantasy A mind of their own Rifts and Robotech The Right Stuff Rifts The world of the operator Spatial mage additions Nightbane tribes of the moon part 2 6 Cloak and Dagger - Palladium Fantasy Assassins Russian Gods Intrigue in Singapore The old ways - Nightbane Hunter Robotics The Khans of mongolia - Rifts 7 Palladium Fantasy The Dragon hunters of Kremakrilon HU and N&SS World Warriors Chaos Earth (Alternate reality Rifts) Rifts Skelebots 8 Systems Failure Material Palladium Fantasy Mysteries of hte Deep Forest NIghtbane The Charonis BtS The laughing man Rifts The New Kingdom Rifts bring out your dead 9 Nightbane Beyond Between the Shadows Rifts Bio Borgs Arzno part 1 9.5 Whacky Powers for HU Trickster Mage 10 Palladium Fantasy The magic of science Palladium Fantasy The Metamorph HU Gestalt Nightbane On the fringe of the night Arzno part 2 Rifts the environment of space 11 Optional Combat Rules 12 Palladium Fantasy Into the Shadows HU The Geiger Organization Rifts Blueprint of a Dragon Rifts PW Tyrell Industries 13 Lucky Charms and Superstitions Nightbane The Cursed BtS OCCs Bts Living numbers and curses Palladium Fantasy In the hands of fate Palladium Fantasy the thirteenth tribe Palladium Fantasy the thirteen deadly magicks Palladium Fantasy The legend of the thirteen orcish lords Rifts Dark techno wizardry Rifts the thirteenth hour 14 HU The Atorian Empire Palladium Fantasy Beneath the Surface Rifts Goodcourt Rifts Horlok Robotics Inc. 15 Palladium Fantasy Knights of the Eastern Territories Palladium Fantasy Blade law Nightbane Brain Fry Nightbane New Morphus Tables Rifts Operation Ironskull Rifts Specialized Shifters 16 Palladium Fantasy Young dumb and ugly HU Teen heroes Nightbane Dark revalations Rifts HLS for Final Siege 17 BtS Last Strett HU Thropo Aliens Palladium Fantasy Stilt City Dweomer mage Rifts Blood magic Chaos Earth Alternate 18 HU Expanded Unusual Characteristics N&SS Mysteries of Southeast Asia Planetary Creation Guide Palladium Fantasy Song Magic Rifts Wormwood Rifts A long dark walk Rifts CS Biowarfare division Chaos Earth Alternate (OCCs) 19 Palladium Fantasy Wand magic Palladium Fantasy The Magic of Ophids grasslands Palladium Fantasy By Lance and Speed of wing Go Mental Rifts We're not all mind readers you know Rifts CS Support Vehicles Systems Failure Fort Folsom Chaos Earth Alternate (Magic OCCs) 20 BtS A last street adventure Nightbane optional morphus tables Palladium Fantasy From the shadows Rifts Thunderbolt Rifts HLS 21 PPE Channeling HU Motherframe Rifts Familiars Rifts TW Form and Function 22 Rifts Mage Armour HU building a better supersoldier Palladium Fantasy MedievalArmy Combat Rules palladium Fantasy Flashing Blades 23 Nightbane The Spell Breather Palladium Fantasy Astronomy Palladium Fantasy The Blade mage AtB Mezozic Land Rifts The faerie Harvest Rifts CS TAGS Rifts Modern Army Combat Rules 24 AtB Mezozoic Land part two Rifts media Rifts The metabolic Juicer Palladium Fantasy Card magic 25 N&SS Guns for hire Palladium Fantasy The lost art of golemancy Palladium Fantasy The fires of Korath Rifts Enthralled Rifts Phage world 26 Fleas for Systems Failure Palladium Fantasy Construction magic Palladium fantasy Unknown depths palladium fantasy the fires of korath part two Rifts Mutants 27 Chaost Earth Britain in chaos Palladium Fantasy The Palladium Orient HU The software valley war 28 BtS The soul tree Rifts The arrows of itt'arian Rift chine Geofront material Rifts Dino Swamp creatures of the horror forest Rifts the janissary project Rifts shadow realms 29 Palladium Fantasy The Magic of War AtB New mutant types Rifts Crime and punishment in rifts japan 30 A cut above (A MUST USE IN MY OPINION) Splicers new War mounts Chaos Earth Blue Zone Demons Rifts Candle magic 31 HU Rooms with a skew A Komplex Problem Rifts PW Sunhammer Consolidated Freightways Ltd 32 The Wastes Splicers The mega steel chef Rifts 33 The legacy of blood Palladium Fantasy SCRET Revisited and revised DBees of the eastern wilds Rifts Air combat Rifts 34 Troglodytes The Maqui Knouldum The Galactic Trace Starship Creation CS Operation Holy House Mad Machiavelli On Patrol Rifts 35 Swimsuit NPCs The Army of Scorched Earth 36 Nain Rouge the red dwarf The Hoarse Whisperer Ellios: Epoch of Legends Madhaven: Into Ruins 37 HU Expanded Mega Hero Great House Shiva Splicers Abernathy Pass Rifts The RSCG Ft Laredo 38 Splicers Great House Shiva Part two Systems Failure Warbirds Rifts Laser Mage Palladium Fantasy Slavery Palladium Fantasy A walk on the wild side Rifts Darkvare and the Astral Plane 39 Chaos Earth the moons of jupiter Swimsuit NPCs 40 Palladium Fantasy A walk on the wild side part two BtS The Devil muse Dead reign Preview Rifts+ Spellbooks (Also a must use imo) Rifts Spoils of was part one 41 Character with character AtB by hook or by crook the city of filly Rifts the spoils of war part two Rifts+ The Order of light 42 SCRET Around the world The wormwood addenda The Coalition Edge The torque of amamalt Warlord of boston Under the skin Palladium Fantasy rifts 43 Swimsuit NPCs 44 The wormwood addenda Your morphus and you Telekinesis and ectoplasm The scaring crow BtS Megaversal Monster showdown 45 Another world of zombies Of bows and arrows The order of the mystic knights Court of tarot 46 Rifts Dyval and the minion war The wormwood addenda Dragons in society Rebel Waltz Brodkill society Weird Mutants The scurry scree and scurry talus Why magic is alive The Hawaiian supernatural The way station 47 Rifts cargo cults The norad duology part one The chain letter 48 The norad duology part two Scared spitless Impersonator zombies Of cloth, staff and scripture 49 Princes of the universe regomancy The free state of lazlo (there is some here I may use for my netbook but just as much that i wont) Stage magic unlimited Vampires Revisited (I use both versions and these hate vampire intelligences and their creations) 50 Mortificants, The death callers The free world council Chaos earth psychics Splicers forced choices The zodiac mage A challenger has appeared Vehicle construction rules part one rifts 51 Living weapons Wolf blood Rifts Triax 2 weapons locker Vehicle construction rules part two rifts 52 The crusaders and the black crusade rifts Cannibal magic palladium fantasy From Ruins to runes palladium fantasy 53 The lucky psychics BtS ARCHIE Phase Two Rifts On Faerie Folk Rifts+ Dawn of a new era HU Ravages of Rime Rifts 54 A megaversal menagerie Dawn of a new era part two HU New Chillicothe Rifts 55 home away from home Palladium Fantasy Ancestral Mystic palladium fantasy Souls Palladium fantasy Triax Update The cutting room floor - the ccw for thundercloud galaxy The black crusade part two 56 The solar system rifts (there is some I will use but a lot I wont for my netbook) Time travel The tainted Martyr 57 The Rifter creature feature BtS Weapons and tech of the CS rifts Fantastic creatures palladium Fantasy The NGR Antropological Field Operative Rifts The Brodkill War machinist Spacia's Bottles 58 The free state of lazlo (i may or may not use info from this in my netbook) new faeries,people and undead Palladium fantasy The Kezel Rifts Lerurian OCCs Lemurian notable creatures 59 The pack mentality splicers The kezel continued Rifts Creatures of the xiticix hivelands Rifts TW throughout the megaverse The lion the witch and the warlock palladium fantasy Explosives data 60 House Pandorum splicers Trust and Intimidation Rifts+ Sourceforge Rifts CSV New hope HU 61 The Crusades and the Black crusade part 3 the city of charter Purebred animals for mutants in avalon AtB Defense of the Realm HU Charm and Impress Rifts+ 62 Deathspike and the vampire lands Rifts Dark magic new Rifts Necromancy Experience tables for Rifts Black market World association of super heroes HU Climbing skill expanded Castle Sturmgard Palladium Fantasy Doc Reid's Vampire Survival Guide Rifts 63 A revisit to Timiro palladium fantasy Mythic beasts Palladium fantasy BtS random adventure generator The black malice legacy part one rifts 64 Tinkers Nightbane Gleaners BtS New Dead reign Survivors Palladium Ice Dwellers palladium Fantasy The black malice legacy part two rifts The well of visions rifts 65 Hollow road BtS Necromancy and the power of death rifts Rifts Black Market rise to power Once more unto the breach HU Contemporary high tech robotics and gadgets HU Chaos Eve 66 Splicers The bestiary Bite of the snakemen HU Space Pirates PW Rifts black market part 2 rise to power 67 House Pandorum Splicers Outpost F279 Rifts The mutant bees of earth AtB Rifts Africa creatures and monsters Power behind the throne HU 68 Rifts Megaverse in flames stand and be ready Brulyx BtS The crusaders and the black crusade part 4 69 Rifts Arenas of Atlantis The Long Gull Islands AtB Heroic Hot spots HU Living through the great cataclysm Dead reign tampa bay 70 Splicers Blood and Iron The unbidden rifts The city of new strawn The deep frontier rifts 71/72 Yokai of Japan BtS Aboard the Pearl Dead reign On a wing and a prayer N&SS Maps Palladium fantasy 73 The triumvirate dragon Palladium Fantasy Forest Children Palladium Fantasy The nexus born Rifts Dead reign in Detroit 74 The town of Moorcroft Wyoming Rifts Ancient Weapons Master HU Wilderness Community Karimyo Rifts 75 A haven in the wilderness Rifts 76 Elemental Primorda Rifts+ Blood Diamonds H Gohjjunk Wilderness Community Rifts 77 Nowhere Rifts Khemennu Wilderness community Palladium Fantasy Mutants on the loose HU/AtB 78 Khemennu part two palladium fantasy The nexus zone rifts The modern necromancer 79 Gaming through history The kingdom of new oslo Rifts The stage magician revisited HU 80 Wayfarers OCC Palladium Fantasy House or Red Sands Splicers Masters Unlimited HU Chaos Earth Nebraska Part One 81 Gnomes Palladium Fantasy Hitting the streets with the Super Sleuth HU Blood Moon Palladium Fantasy Chaos Earth Nebraska Part two 82 83 84